Blood is Beauty
by Bella4evr3
Summary: what if after edward left her in new moon she goes to italy and becomes a more darker bella then we all know and love
1. Chapter 1

A/Note: Hey guys and gals this is my first fan fiction and hope that you guys like it review and comment. I would love to hear what you think of it so far. Feedback strongly recommended. :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to original Author: Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 1 (Good Bye)

Edward's Point of View

"I promise this will be the last time you see me. But if you could make me one promise and I'll make you one also. Promise me that you will be safe. Don't go looking for trouble. And I promise it will be like I never existed." Regretting my words, I grabbed her in an embrace and slowly went away and ran towards the opposite direction.

It was the most painful thing that I ever had to do. I hated lying to her but I knew this was the only way to protect her from me my family and Victoria. The dangers of my world. With one last glance I ran away.

Bella's Point of View

3 Months Later

I couldn't believe he said that. The pain in my chest became unbearable these last three months . I kept having nightmares and screaming like I was never going to wake up from the terrible ,dark dreams that were always pulling me in ,but ending in my sorrow. Every night was the same . It was Edward the last time I was with him I began screaming because I missed him so much and I couldn't handle it any more.

When I woke up from the vivid and terrifying nightmares every night I would wake up with sweat all across my body like I just ran a damn Olympic race. Out of breath and out of strength to do anything.

Then, I had an idea. I remember Ed the guy who left me on my very tragic 18th birthday the day jasper couldn't control himself and in the process him pushing me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt but got hurt anyways.

Anyways before all of that I remember him saying who Carlisle hung out with before he knew any of the other Cullens. The Volturi who lived in Volterra Italy. It was the place where he would go if he knew something had happened to me and couldn't live with himself anymore.

He said thinking back "The Volturi was the closest thing that we have to royalty." They could be quit terrifying. Well back then I didn't approve of the idea but now for myself I actually thought of the idea.

But could I do it? I would miss Charlie, Mom, and Phil and my friends. Could I just pick up and go without anybody stopping me or holding me back? Could I do it and still be the same? Looking back at every thought and memory all I could feel was anger.

Anger at the Cullens leaving me, anger for them leaving me unprotected, and anger at them for deciding that I couldn't handle being the target of every bad vampire out there.

So, I just let my adrenaline and my instincts take over. I went up to my room and got a suitcase from my closet and packed some clothes and basic necessities that I would need and grabbed some money from the trust fund and collage money that I saved up from my job and went to my truck. Drove to the airport and bought a ticket.

And in the morning, I should end up in the very place that would be home – Volterra, Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/Note: This Fan Fiction will all be in Bella's Point of View I had Edwards at the beginning because I just wanted you guys to see how much pain he was in and how his actions would be regretted in the future of this fan fiction.

Now on with the story: )

Chapter 2 ( We Meet Again )

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters all rights are reserved to the author: Stephanie Meyer

I have must of dozed off while on the plain to Volterra. I didn't notice that we were landing. It felt weird to be in the one place where I wouldn't be in pain or having the constant reminder that I wasn't good enough for a vampire.

I got my luggage and went into a rental store. I rented a 2006 Mustang GT. I gave the person the money and started to drive where my life would change forever. I finally got to the very clock tower where I had to race and stop his sorry butt for exposing himself to the sunlight. Regretting what I have done. If I could go back I wouldn't have done anything. I was so mad at him that he would be out of my mind forever never looking back at my sorrowful past.

When I parked the car I entered the clock tower seeing people all around me wearing red cloaks . Unfortunately they were still celebrating some day that's probably important in vampire history.

I walked through the corridors and was met with two vampires that I had recognized. One was small and thin wearing a black cloak with black pants that seemed to capture his full figure. Looking like a hot supermodel and the other was big and masculine like he could take anything on it seemed. He also was wearing a black cloak.

Those two were Dmitri and Felix .

. " Bella what a surprise to see you again . I thought you were in forks , with the cullens?" Dmitri said.

"well I came to see Aro. I have a matter to discuss with him." I said with surprised confidence in myself.

Dimitri looking surprised just gave me a nod and led me to go see the leader. The king to the Volturi and all vampires. Felix followed I could see he had a little smirk on the side of his face. Which I had no inclination of what he was smirking about. I guess it was from when I blushed. I blush so easily .

We suddenly came to a full frontal stop and Dimitri opened the door . In front of me sat Marcus. Caius, and Aero. All looking surprised to see .

"Isabella what a nice surprise. Why have you came?" Aro said seeming happy at first glance like he knew that was going to be hear whether I came or not.

" I came to you as a person who wants to be killed." I said .

While others were responding in dropped jaws and surprised looks that I even just said that.

What I wanted to expect to come out of there mouths was a totally different reaction that I came looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All characters are owned by the author: Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 3 ( Moving Forward)

" Isabella is it sure this is what you want" Aero said trying to hide the pain and sadness that was creeping into his features.

It made me feel like I was breaking his heart into a million pieces or what was left of the cold and darkness that had consumed him all these years.

"I'm sure" I said it quickly so I didn't have to say it twice because if I did then I feel like I would give into him .

For some reason I developed sort of a pull between me and Aero standing here now in front of him. I couldn't stop my self from blushing. He must have saw it. He stepped forward keeping eye contact. What he said to me surprised me and wasn't expecting what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I'm afraid that I can not kill you. But I would like you to join the Volturi. It would be such a waste for you would make a powerful newborn and an importance to this coven. So Isabella what's your decision?"

That last sentence caught me what was I going to say all I could think about of what Edward wanted he wanted me to stay safe away from all of this. But all I could tell that Edward was a sick control freak who kept me closed off to the world and without the freedom to roam to see the world without a constant eye on me protecting me from the dangers of the world. I could handle my self.

Then all of the sudden I wanted to be changed I wanted to feel the power of being a newborn I wanted the power to take revenge and for the most part I didn't want to be afraid or alone anymore .

I said without any resentment or emotion " I have considered your question ,Aero and I wanted to say yes, I will accept your offer.

My majesty's." the smirk that was on Aero's face said that he was most happy about my answer and he crept toward me and surrounded his arms around me before he sank into me he said ' You will be mine Isabella" when he said that he suddenly started kissing me then moved down toward my neck and then he sank his teeth down into my neck and I could fear the searing pain of the venom that entered my body .

Transforming me into a being that was beyond my previous life.

Author's Note: Hey guys hope you liked it. Just warning you in the next few chapters I will have different kind of point of views. Since the story is growing. Please comment and post feedback. Love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/Note: hey guys sorry not bella's point of view but wanted you guys to see how the cullens get involved in this mess and how there going to see bella again. After this chapter its strictly bella's point of view. I might have other point of views but only to describe more about the situation that's happening. Comment please now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All right go to the original creator: Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 4 ( Didn't expect that)

Alice's Point of View

I had just sat down next to jasper about to watch some tv with the family. Minus Edward. Ever since bella left he's been in denial. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. I couldn't see into the future cause some one was blocking me almost as if they didn't want me seeing what was going on. Ever since that day things have been messed up.

Carlisle barely said that much anymore always drifting off , Esme kept on being herself. Maybe she just feels like that since she's the mom and she doesn't want to show this is getting to her. But every so often I see her behind closed doors and in Carlisle's arms crying her eyes out. Rosalie was the same for the least that I can tell and Emmet has changed he never jokes around anymore as if he feels like he's going to loose another family member and as for jasper. He seemed so distant all the time all I could do was stand or sit by his side and hope for the best.

Suddenly I fell into a vision.

_I could see Bella she was standing there . _

_In what looked like a French Italian space. _

_Decorated almost that royalty itself was in the presence of the space. _

_I could see a man standing in front of her _

_Then Bella started to fall in total darkness.. _

I was sent out of the vision . I didn't expect that. I could hear Edward go out of the door. Dammit he must have saw. " Alice what did you see." Jasper said worry showed in his face.

"Bella died." all there faces were in shock and sadness.

Edwards Point of View

I was laying on my bed in my room. Wondering where bella was right now. I couldn't even imagine what she felt towards me now. If she knew that I was lying to her she wouldn't be so mad and angry and so sad all the time. I really truly loved her it was so hard to say goodbye. Knowing that I could probably not ever see her again I didn't want her to be in harms way. If I could instead of lying to her I could have her wrapped in my arms forever not letting her go. Always safe and secure in my grasp.

Suddenly Alice's vision Popped into my head.

_I could see Bella standing . _

_What looked like Italian space._

_I could see a man and the expression of bella's face as _

_she suddenly fell down into total darkness. _

I suddenly left the house and based on the vision I could see Italian space decorated for only royalty.

I suddenly got an idea. She was in Volterra Italy.

"The Volturi."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The characters are owned by the author: Stephanie Meyer

Author's Note: Thanks for all who commented and gave me feedback it really helped. I edited some previous chapters so they should make sense now if some of you were lost. Now on to Chapter 5.

Bella's Point of View (Changing)

I was burning I couldn't stand it anymore how long has it been. But the strange thing is I'm not screaming. Edward told me I would scream if he ever changed me. But I didn't scream once.

"She's almost there it's almost over. She is going to amazing and powerful" I heard someone say, but couldn't identify who it was.

It felt like something familiar almost that the venom had expected me. I know that seems weird but strangely it felt like I was already home. Then suddenly the venom went through my legs then spreaded into my toes then slithering its way up to my torso. Until it hit my heart. When it got to my heart it hit me and I could feel the pain. But I welcomed it. It was just a small price that I had to pay, in order to get what I wanted. I wanted Edward and his family to deal with the pain that they put me through. I wanted revenge.

My heart suddenly sped faster and faster until I blacked out into total unconsciousness.

1 week and 2 hours later. Night time.

I opened my eyes and what I saw couldn't have been more amazing. It felt like everything that I could sense, touch, and smell had been multiplied tenfold. I got up in a speed that was unearthly. I was a vampire and there would be no going back.

"Isa you look beautiful. Immortality suits you." Someone said and I automatically launched myself on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make them longer. Thanks for the comments and hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The characters are owned by the Author: Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 6 (Sweet Smell)

Bella's Point of View

As I launched myself on him, two guys instantly grabbed me and pulled me the opposite direction of my intended victim. I was guessing those two were Dimitri and Felix. What was I doing? Had I done something wrong? I suddenly composed myself and looked at the man that I was just about to kill.

He wore black pants and a black cloak that covered his body. He had long black hair and red eyes. He looked beautiful. I didn't know how close I was – Aro, I thought to myself – or that Dimitri and Felix had let me go.

I was so engrossed in him that this feeling had kept on recurring into my mind. There was a deep yearning, burning sensation in the back of my throat. It kept on getting hotter and hotter then I placed my hands onto my throat.

"Oh, how I forgot you must be really hungry? Heidi, can you fetch Bella about 10?" he asked. Heidi nodded, left, and then suddenly came back

followed by 10 people who wore cameras around their necks. I see they're still giving tours. I see all of them looking at us in awe, like a little kid in a candy shop looking at how many awestruck things that were there.

Then, I suddenly ran into a girl. At first she seems really happy like she was enjoying herself, and had her whole life ahead of her, but next I launched my teeth into her throat. Hearing her scream as I drain the delicacy that was her blood. Blood, the sweet taste of blood... I couldn't stop, I just needed more. As if the vampires knew what I wanted, there were 10 more.

All for me. All a small price to pay for what I want.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All characters are owned by the Author: Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 7 ( Off to Italy)

Carlisle's Point of View

All I could hear was Alice screaming about my son leaving. "Alice, what's the matter? Where did Edward go?"

"He went to the Volturi. I had a vision about Bella and there was a man there. Then, suddenly she fell down. Why didn't I see this? Why didn't I see her before this happened? Almost as if she didn't want me to see." Alice walked by me. Her worried look gave me the incentive to react and take action for what we all must do.

"We will handle this Alice. Edward couldn't be too far. Bella will be alright. Trust me." I assured her. "Esme, Rosalie, Emmett pack your bags were going to Italy."

Edward's Point of View

When I saw Alice's vision I didn't have a choice but to go to Italy and go to the Volturi. She sure was a danger magnet. Can't leave her for a week without her finding danger. I shouldn't have told her what I would do if she wasn't in my life knowing that she would do the same without me in her life.

I needed to get bella safe from those human eating monsters before she ends up dead or worse. Now she really must think of me as a monster.

_Now boarding the 254 flight to Volterra, Italy _

I gave the flight attendant my ticket, entered the plane, went down the aisle, and found my place to sit. I thought to myself, soon I will be in Italy to rescue my love. As a small smile creeps into my face, I can't help but think. To be reunited after all this time...

A/Note: How soon he will find out. It's a shame that smile was cute. Comment please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters are owned by the Author: Stephanie Meyer

Author's Note: Hey guys here's the 8th chapter in my installment in the Beauty is the Blood. Please comment. : )

Chapter 8 ( Revenge )

Aro's Point of View

As I watched Isabella, I thought. What a wonder. She amazes me and the whole Volturi guard. It was like she was made to become one of us. With her grace and just the fulfillment that she gets out of draining a man and woman of their life.

"Aro, are you going to just stand there or are you going to help her? She is your mate. You must know this?" my brother Marcus said, since his power is to see the relationships that each person has with a person. Mine and Isabella's bonds are entwined and stronger then my brother has ever seen.

"Isabella. What do you want to do my dearest?" I asked her. As she replied to my answer I couldn't do anything but be the happiest mate ever.

"I want to see Edward and have my revenge against him for what he has done to me," she replied as I watched her throw the slump bodies on the floor.

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't stand it. I needed blood. I craved it. Every single second of my existence now. It just felt right to take the blood of many. I just wanted to be stronger and to find a family that would accept me for me and who would let me do something stupid and reckless and not have protection all the damn time.

As I finished the last person off, I looked up and saw Aro staring at me. He had a smile upon his face, a smile that would make me blush if I could. He looked so cute and handsome. Then, right now I just want to give him a hug and a kiss. But I just sat there looking at the lifeless body that was surrounded in my arms.

"Isabella. What do you want to do my dearest?" As Aro said that, my mind kept on racing for this one thought as if I decided what I wanted to do.

I blurted out, "I want to see Edward and have revenge against him for what he has done to me." When I looked at Aro, he was still smiling.

I stood up, threw the lifeless body across the floor, and went out of the room looking regal and like someone that you wouldn't want to piss off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own any characters. All characters are owned by the Author: Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 9 (introductions)

Bella's Point of View

When I left the throne room. I felt rejuvenated. It was almost morning. I couldn't wait to put my master plan into motion. When I see Edward I'm going to make him wish that he didn't break up with me and didn't shatter my heart into a million pieces.

5 days later

When I was walking down the corridor I heard someone walking behind me. No point in worrying since it was Aro. He kept to himself almost as if he was waiting for me to make the first move. I stopped abruptly and turned my body so I could see him from head to toe. My, my he was so handsome. Almost as if he could read my mind he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. We started kissing passionately.

In these 5 days me and Aro's bond kept on getting stronger and ever since then we have been inseparable. I can't lift my eye off of him. Worrying that I might lose him again. Just like Edward did to me. But soon will pay.

"Mmm. Sorry to interrupt, but our guests are here" Caius said.

Guests? What guests? I haven't heard that we would have company today. "Isa I forgot to tell you I invited all the covens so that I could introduce our new family member. Which is you of course? I invited the Cullen's as well. When I contacted Carlisle for some odd reason they were already in Volterra when I called him. Strange." Said Aro with a touch of shamefulness and curiousness.

I headed straight to the throne room ready to exact my revenge against them.

Aro lead the way and I walked near them with my hood up so they couldn't detect who I was. When we walked into the throne room Aro and Caius went to their thrones. Marcus was already present.

I went behind them. Where I could still see and I could see the Cullen's in my vision.

They all looked sad like they just missed a piece of their souls. Well isn't that too bad. I relish in their pain.

I'm the happiest that I have been in my whole existence as vampire and human.

"Carlisle it is good to see you again. How has it been lately?" Aro said when he took his seat on his throne.

"It is good to see you to Aro. Me and my family have done well. Were all happy you invited us to welcome your new family member. "Carlisle said as if he had no choice to say.

Since the Volturi are royalty.

"Carlisle it is a pleasure to introduce you to the newest member in my family.

Mrs. Isabella Marie Volturi.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belong to the Author: Stephanie Meyer

A/N sorry guys that it took me long I had major writers block and school. So here is what I came up with hopefully you will be pleased. Now here is chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Vivid Flame)

Bella's Point Of View

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Volturi." That was shocking. Not. I always knew somewhere in my heart, well dead heart now that I loved Aro. So when Aro said that I accepted it, and felt like for the first time I belong somewhere. Also when he said that I saw Edward's face. As soon as he said that Edward started rushing towards Aro and as soon as he started he was quickly held back by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Bella is that really you. I can't believe it. We can finally be sisters again." Alice said with her usual smile.

"No Alice. You guys have betrayed me for leaving for three months after you left. I couldn't …. I couldn't live. You took away my senses, and emotions. I was depressed through that time, and I constantly had to put myself in danger to feel that it was all real. That you guys were real. I hate you Alice, and I most certainly hate the rest of you Cullens." I couldn't keep it in anymore when I said that this feeling overpowered me and suddenly all the cullens were laying on the floor almost as if were in pain.

All I remembered is the feeling of hate and pain that they caused me.

"Jane what are you doing?" said Aro with shock hidden in his features.

"Master I've done nothing" she said

All gazes turned to Bella there was rage within her. Her eyes were vibrant Red, and there were actual flames coming out of her that made their way along her body. They were a bright assortment of colors.

"Felix." Aro said looking at him. He nodded

He went rushing towards her to break her focus on the cullens , and as soon as he did that everybody's faces were in complete and utter shock. Knowing that Bella would be a great Power.

Suddenly Bella blacked out into unconsciousness' . As if vampires rarely do that. Not knowing of what just happened around her. As her flames burnt out.

1 hour Later…..

I woke up in the throne room and everybody was talking to each other. I suddenly felt like I was just caught in a flame and haven't spontaneously combusted.

My head hurts. As if that I had a major head ache which blew when I was still human even if I'm dead I still get them. I haven't noticed that it became suddenly quit everybody was staring at me. Unable to take any longer I had to break the utter silence and staring.

"So does anyone know what just happened to when my eyes got redder than usual and lets not forget the very unusual assortmens of colorful flames that came right out of me." I was really freaking out. I mean I knew what it was, and what I did was this my vampire ability? Aro broke the thoughts running through my head.

"Isabella you are a rare sight. I am so happy that you're my mate. You will become a most unique vampire. As for what just happened I do not know. But me and Carlisle have a friend an he might have a answer for you". Carlisle . I remembered that there still here . it made me angry and thirsty. For the only thing that can bring the salvation from all of this is blood.

"Aro I'm thirsty." Aro smiled.

"Isabella what will it be this time." Bella answered with a number.

"10." I looked at the cullens when is said it.

There looks on their faces were ones of sadness and acceptance of who I am know. Since they left me. Heidi arrived with ten people and I instantly ran and went straight to their jugulars. It was a horrific sight yes, but it was all to sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to the Author: Stephanie Meyer

A/N: Sorry that's it took me so long to update. School has been a killer lately so here's chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Strange Voices)

Bella's Point Of View

When I was finished with my meal and happily satisfied that my thirst was at a close, I glanced about the room taking in the faces in my peripheral vision. I could see Aro with an evil smile on his face, Caius and Marcus with faces of approval and looking thirsty also, then I glanced around the guard and all had stoic faces on like the blood didn't bother them. Then, I looked to the Cullens, but I didn't say anything as I went back to Aro.

"Aro, I think I will go to my room now," I said, wanting to go somewhere where there's no one that's been staring at me for the entire 3 minutes that I've been here.

"Bella you don't have a room yet," Aro pointed out to me and my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Then I'll go to another room, any other room," I replied, getting angry at the remark.

When I reached the doors, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, what has happened to you? You were so compassionate and nice, and you couldn't even hurt a fly when you were human. I know it's my fault you're a monster now because of me."

"Edward….Let…Me…Go... You have no right to ask me that. As I previously yelled to Alice, **you left me**. So you have no right to talk to me let alone lay a single finger nor a hand on me. So let me go!" I commanded.

All of the sudden there was a bright light that erupted in me. I think that when I get really pissed off my ability comes out. It was just too bad that I couldn't control it yet. I was still a newborn and it takes time to learn to control your vampire ability. My fire almost singed Edward. I left him behind laughing.

_Are you happy? A sudden voice said._

I stopped suddenly and looked back around. Everybody was standing and seemed like they haven't noticed anything. Where did that voice come from? Did it come from my head? Was this a new ability or was I going insane? Do vampires even go insane?

_Do you want more power? The voice said again. _

Do I want more power? Of course, it was only natural that humans craved power – it was the only thing that gave humans the will to live: To be prosperous and to improve in their ordinary lives. But did I want power? I just wanted to get my revenge against Edward and his family. I wanted them to feel the same pain and sadness that I had to feel during the last couple of months. I didn't know. Should I even answer this voice it could only be my imagination or it could be totally real?

Let's say this was real. "Why would in need more power?" I asked aloud, acting crazy and talking to myself if actually this voice was real.

_Power gives you strength. And strength is something that you do not yet possess. Inside, you're hurting, and I'm the only one who can help you. Give in to your desires Isabella, or it will be the death of you. _

The voice stopped and left me wondering what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

A/Note: Sorry guys for not updating. I been so caught up in Labyrinth Fan fictions that I haven't had time to update. Thanks for all your guys reviews. Which helped me write more. Here is the 12th chapter in my first fan fiction The Blood is the Beauty.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight. All rights go to the author who is Stephanie Meyer.

As previously on The Blood is the Beauty:

_Why would in need more power?" I said aloud acting crazy talking to myself if actually this voice was real._

_Power gives you strength. And strength you do not poses. Inside your hurting and I'm the only one who can help you. Give in to your desires Isabella. Or it will be the death of you. _

_The voice stopped and left me wondering what was going on. _

Chapter 12 ( The Voice Again )

Bella's Point Of View

I continued down the long Italian hallway, thinking about what just happened. It would be the death of me, the voice said. What was it talking about? And giving into my desires? The only desire I that I have is to get revenge against Edward and the Cullen's. Or was this voice trying to warn me that if I continue on this path that it would eventually end in my own destruction because I didn't listen to it and I showed such little concern for its warning?

I heard somewhere that if you started hearing voices it was your subconscious trying to deal with everything the individual was going through, whether it be a traumatic event or a very deep emotion or reaction to something. As least, that was my theory on this particular problem. It could be my mind, or it could be some other force that was playing with me.

I made it outside to the courtyard. It was beautiful. Roses were entangling the building as the sun shone down. I looked around me and it just lit up the place. I looked at my skin. For the first time, I could see the only thing that wouldn't have labeled me a monster.

The tingling that I got when I saw myself sparkle for the first time was shocking. I couldn't believe it. Was this the sign of a killer? I heard someone creep behind me there was no guessing who it was, but it was Aro of course. He placed his hand on mine pulling it up towards him and gave a kiss. "You look stunning Isabella," he said with a worried voice.

"What's wrong Aro? Why the worried face?" I asked, as I was really worried about my mate. Whatever affected him affected me.

"Isa...How would you feel about…training? You know so you can better easily control you unique ability. So, you know, you don't lose control and suddenly well… I don't know spontaneously combust my guests," he said in a calm manner, trying not to make me as mad as I previously was. I had no choice. I was a newborn vampire and I am always going to be one. What better way to get used to being one than the thrill of the combat which is called training? I nodded to him and went back inside.

_Give in to your desires Isabella. _

The voice said again as I entered the throne room once more.

Suddenly I felt a rush go through me as if I was drugged, if that was even possible and went into total darkness with the voice repeatedly saying the same line over and over again, never-ending.

Aro's Point of View

I stated to make my way through my home to where Isabella stood. I saw her looking happy for the first time since she was changed, which was a little while ago. She looked absolutely stunning. Immortality suited her very well. Anything is poor when compared to her, my one true mate.

I walked behind her as she looked towards me. I grabbed her hand in mine and gave a kiss on her hand. "You look stunning Isabella." As I said that, a sad thought entered my mind. What if she couldn't get past this? What if she somehow lost control.

"What's wrong Aro? Why the worried face?" she asked with concern. I see now that she is the only girl here for me.

"Isa, how would you feel… about training? You know so you could better control your ability instead of I don't know… spontaneously combusting my guests?" I asked, with a calm and soothing voice. She nodded and went back towards the throne room.

When she got there and opened the big Italian style double doors, she stopped abruptly and I watched her with concern. I was shocked to see her fall, as though being overcome by darkness. "What is going on?" I exclaimed as I ran to her side.


	13. Chapter 13

A/Note: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. I can't believe I'm already at chapter 13. I never made a story more than 3 chapters then ending it. So thank you and keep commenting and reviewing. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to the Author Stephanie Meyer. I wish though. Right.

Chapter 13 (Transcending) – Music inspired for this chapter was Titanium by David Guerra

Bella's Point Of View

_Isabella, give in to your desires. You can't live an eternity like this. With such doubt that you can't see your potential or how powerful and smart you truly are. If you just give in, it would make things so much easier. _

Who was talking to me? All I remember was walking through the throne room and everything suddenly becoming hazy, like I've been drugged or something if such things were possible. What did he mean by it would be so much easier? Was this voice, this force, real or was it just in my imagination? "Who are you?" I asked, and it just seemed like I was talking to myself in complete darkness. It was so empty inside like there was nothing there.

Suddenly, this figure showed inside my subconscious. It was a tall silhouette with white pale skin, long blonde hair which as if it were silk. The appearance alone made me think that I wanted to run my hands along it. But I couldn't, Aro was my one true mate. I kept looking at him he had a perfect shade of blue in his eyes. He wore a black T-Shirt and sexy blue jeans that fit him like a model. He had messy, long blond hair. I took in his full appearance and realized that while he was walking there was a dark shadow encasing him.

He suddenly began to speak.

_I am one that people would call a "higher power" so to speak. But you and the people in this day and century would probably know me as an Angel of Vengeance. I am part of you, and you are a part of me. We are connected. So give in, or you won't like what happens next. All the pain and suffering that you have gone through with your transformation would look like child's play. _

When he was done, I could see something coming out of his back. It was an image of wings spreading from him, making it it a sight to see with long black feathers...

With that I jolted upright out of my subconscious, and the kings, all of the guard, and the Cullens made a sudden entrance into my field of vision. They all looked like they were in shock. I was taking deep breaths, even though I didn't need to. It was just the sense that it was real and I wasn't making this up.

When I looked up I got angry – again. I swear! How many times are they just going to gape at me like I'm a weird experiment? I know that I'm a special case and I'm really confusing, but I'm still a being – an undead being – but still me.

Ignoring my anger I asked, "What happened?" Still, I knew full well what took place just moments ago. I looked around in my peripheral vision, my red eyes landing on Aro. He looked weak and sad. This made me feel those things also. I felt weak and sad just as he did. He raised his arms out towards me and engulfed me in them, content with simply having his arms around me. I just wanted to be in his arms and wanted to forget what happened. But that wasn't me anymore. I wasn't the one who would simply sit down and let somebody else figure the problem out. That wasn't me.

"Isa...Isa..." he had no words either to what just happened. He had no idea. "Isa, Carlisle said that our friend is on his way and he will be here shortly and we can finally discuss the unusual power that you possess."

I just hugged him and nodded. I reluctantly left his embrace and looked up, giving him a look that said that I just wanted to be alone. He nodded and I left the throne room, stopping and looking at the Cullen's, mainly Edward.

Just as I did so a startling and excruciating pain stabbed into my back. I dashed out and into a random room. It was a big Italian room that seemed like it took forever to decorate, but I hardly noticed because the intense pain that I was in.

There was the smell of humans in the room. I went straight to the one source that I knew would make the pain go away. As I did so, I was almost finished when the pain began increasing more and more, ripping through me faster and faster… Was this what the so called "Angel of Vengeance" had said would make the pain of my transformation to a vampire look like child's play? It kept speeding up and increasing ever more, until my body fell on the floor. I wanted to yell.

"What is happening to me?!"

The more painful that it got, my hands were fireballs making my ability go haywire with my eyes glowing an igniting red. I lay upon the blood drenched floor, covered in a mass of flames. I heard the distinct sound of cracking branches breaking as one wing exploded out and then another. Each one was as painful as if you took a million knives into your back.

Encircling me was a set of smoke-black wings, like the ones that the angel had. I looked like a hell-bent angel that was ready for a battle that had been raging since the beginning of time.

I looked up and everyone was standing before me. That didn't surprise me. What did was seeing the figure, the one from my soul, the one from the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all characters belong to the author Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Alexial who is my own character.

A/ Note: thanks guys for reading my last chapter. I worked so hard. I just wanted to post another chapter today since Breaking Dawn Part 2 midnight premiere is tonight. I'm so excited. Well hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter 14 (Given Names)

Bella's Point of View

"Isabella, my mate, what has happened? I heard you scream," Aro said in a rush. He stopped with everyone else, including all of the guard and the Cullens. They didn't even see the guy that was right next to them.

The pain from the wings was the most terrible thing that I had ever gone through or experienced. I wanted to answer, but the truth was that I had no idea what was happening to me. I just remained silent and looked over to the angel that was just leaning back. Had he been there the whole time that I was changing? I thought to myself. Why can't the others see him? And just like that he answered.

_Isabella, my you are a beauty… I told you we are connected. Sooner or later, this would have occurred. Now, you are your true self. Also, don't worry about these people they can't see me. _

We are connected? Ever since I made the change to vampire to angel, I felt stronger than before and as though I was light as air despite the huge wings upon my back. I felt this pull in my body that made me feel like I wanted to escape and wanted more that can't be given. This just all seemed so surreal. How could this be possible? I looked the other way and saw I was looking at the floor the entire time.

I tried to stand, but I wasn't comfortable with my wings yet. I almost fell face first and would have if Aro hadn't caught me. I lay there, being embraced in his arms feeling safe for this short amount of time that I had. I close my eyes.

_Bella, this time won't last forever. This was just the beginning of a much larger event that will soon take place. Best to be prepared when the time comes. By the way, to put your wings back, relax and try to conjure strong emotions. Our power comes from our emotions. _

My emotions? I tried and concentrated and relaxed and just like that they began folding into my back literally. I grabbed Aro for support. He looked worried. He had no idea what was happening to me and he's still here for me, unlike someone who didn't care whether I was safe or not.

I looked to the angel and then it came to me – I didn't even know his name. What was his name? I'm starting to think that he can read my mind, unlike Edward since my shield, another ability of mine, stops him. But since were connected, he can. He just said one word and that was his name:

_Alexial. _

Edward's Point Of View

I raced into the burning room and stopped. I heard Aro say that he heard Bella scream. Everyone stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella… what is happening to you? Maybe if you hadn't been there in Forks this wouldn't have happened. Or would it have? I tried to step closer, but thought against it. She wouldn't want me around. I'm a monster. A monster that broke her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- hey guys I just want to let everybody know that I am trying my best to do this story justice. I am 18 and ever since I started writing I have trouble making it compelling and easy to follow. This is my first fanfic and first story that was longer than 2 chapters. I am really trying my best. Also if someone knows how this beta stuff works pm me it would be of great help to me and my story. Well, on with my story.

Chapter 15 (Welcome, Guest)

Bella's Point of View

Once my wings were finally retracted back into my body, I looked around what was left on the Italian room. All I saw were flames all around me and Aro. I looked beyond the flames and I saw all of the worried faces surrounding me, consisting of the two other kings - Caius and Marcus - the Guard, and the Cullens. I could see were wishing that they could help me in some way, but couldn't find a way to help.

I stood up, and just as I did Gianna popped in and said that Aro's friend was here. What was his name? Eleazer was it?

"Well my good friends, I think it is about time that we all gather in the throne room and talk further on this matter," Aro said in the calm voice that he always used. Everybody followed, and I just stood there. "Bella," I looked up and Aro was staring back at me.

"I'll just be a moment," I told him. He nodded and went to the throne room with everybody else.

I thought I knew what I was, but it seems like every second something weird is always happening to me. First, my abilities and now the angel. Some say that having multiple things special about you makes you… let's just say special. But all I ever wanted was to be a vampire with a good ability. Perhaps even just to become Aro's mate and live a long eternity with him. But I couldn't 'cause that would be too normal for a girl who, ever since she was born, had something to do with the supernatural.

I went out into the hallway and entered someone's room. I was guessing it was Jane's. I pulled out a black dress, since my clothes were almost charred and almost ripped off me. I changed into the dress and as soon as I was done with I exited Jane's room and headed towards the throne room. I used my vampire speed and like that I was there in an instant. I opened the double doors.

"Bella, I see that you helped yourself to some clothes. Also, I would like you to meet Eleazer. He is the one I talked about who has the ability to see any ability that a vampire possesses," Aro greeted me. I looked over to the vampire, Eleazer. He was a tall and slender man, with brunette hair. He took just one look at me and I knew that he had just figured out all of my abilities.

Eleazer was clearly surprised as he figured out my powers. I could see a flash of knowledge in his eyes. Hm… Perhaps he could help explain some of what had happened to me. I listened intently as he spoke.

"My Bella, you have an assortment of abilities. You have the power of a shield, which can let you protect yourself and anybody else from long range attacks, but it does not help you from short range. Also, you can control the element of fire when a certain emotion overcomes you, making your eyes glow a bright red. And finally, you are part of a species that I myself had thought was long ago made extinct. You are half vampire and half angel. So, tell me. Have you been seeing him?"

Beta Note: Hi! I'm the new Beta and I just wanted to let everyone know that the entire story has been edited. No changes, really, but check it out. The new chapter will be up once the author Bella4evr3 and I finish it. Thanks, everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

A/ Note: Thank you for all your comments and reviews. This chapter wouldn't be possible without my first Beta! A Thousand Undiscovered Stars. Thanks for all your hard work!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Al Twilight Characters belong to the author Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 16 (Trust?)

Bella's Point of View

Have I been seeing him? Did he mean Alexial or somebody else? "What do you mean Eleazer? What do you think I have been seeing?" I asked him, deciding to see what he would say if he didn't know the answer to his question.

Suddenly Alexial appeared again, but I didn't look at him not wanting to give off the impression that Eleazer was right.

"Bella, angels are a superior race to vampires. It is quite common of angels to mate with humans, causing them to have offspring called Nephilum. The Nephilum see and interact with other angels in the sense of the mind. But in your case, being half vampire, it must be more complicated. Angels are known to be judgmental and traitorous and most certainly not trustworthy. If you do see them, I wouldn't put my life in one's hands. At least, that is what I have gathered in my existence," he finished before he looked over the room, seeming curious about whether or not there was a presence there that was more powerful than all of the vampires in the room.

"Eleazer," I stated. "You are wrong. I haven't seen any angels, but if I do you and Aro will be the first ones to know. Also, are saying that I was half angel when I was still human? It would explain a lot. If I had been that could be the reason why I was always attracted to the supernatural. Like _Edward_," I sneered the name, "used to say, I was a danger magnet wherever I went.''

"That could certainly be a possibility. I am not too sure though, since you are the first angel hybrid – half angel and half vampire – that I have ever come across. I need to do more research on the matter. What do you think, Carlisle?" Eleazer asked his old friend. I turned to where Carlisle stood right next to the Cullen family. And where Alexial happened to be leaning against the stone wall, obviously enjoying their discomfort in not knowing what was happening to me. I returned my attention to Carlisle.

"Well, in all of my years as a vampire I never stumbled upon an angel and vampire hybrid. There must be some myths and ancient history involved. Also, when you were still human Bella, I didn't register anything abnormal with you. Your scent was the same of an ordinary human and Edward couldn't read your mind, but that was because your vampire ability was active before your transformation. I'm sorry that I don't know, but with research there come results and answers."

I nodded and walked out with my head held high, not wanting to give off the impression that what he just said unnerved me. As I was walking, Alexial fell into step with me.

_It is not true, Bella, what he said. I have only one purpose here. I am not going to betray you. You can count on that. _

I stopped abruptly and looked at Alexial, knowing that he was just an allusion that my mind projected. I looked up into his dark blue eyes which were convincing me that he was telling the truth, that I should have no doubts and that I could trust him. But something inside of me told me to be cautious around him. I mean, I didn't even know him or that he was real until a couple of days ago when he mysteriously popped into my mind.

"How do I know that you can be trusted? How can I trust you if you're not actually here and only inside my mind?" I stated, knowing that I was crazy for talking to myself since nobody could see him except me.

Suddenly, Marcus came walking down the long Italian hallway. "Isabella, are you alright? Why were you shouting at yourself?" he questioned.

"Um, it's nothing, just thinking." I answered.

He simply nodded and didn't worry about it. He went on. "No matter. I know that was a lot of information that was dumped on you back there, but everybody just cares about you. You know that Aro, Caius, and I are always here for you and so are the others." I nodded and smiled. It would seem that my response satisfied him, as he went by me and continued down the hallway.

I entered my room. Well, it was Aro's so technically, but it was mine too since I was his mate. Aro looked up from his book and smiled when he saw me. "Isabella, how wonderful that you came," he said. He sat up and was by my side in an instant. I looked at him and he looked at me. Somehow, he felt my emotions and all that I went through in the last several hours since I became a vampire.

He then kissed me with such passion that I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want to face what was about to come. Because I did heed Alexial's warning even though Eleazer said angels can't be trusted. Still, I didn't trust him at all. I just had this feeling. My gut was telling me that, if this was possible, he deserved a chance to at least be trusted. Especially since angels don't have the opportunity to be trusted very often.

Aro intensified the kiss, making me feel that if I was still human I would have been blushing a deep red. I let my arms wrap around his neck. I was so lost in the deeply passionate kiss that I barely noticed Alexial's words.

_You just have to trust me Bella. I am coming soon. I will give you the reasons that you need in order believe I wouldn't betray you. The war is coming, Bella. The war is coming, and you and your vampires must be ready. Because if you're not, it could mean the end – the end of everything you know._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters belong to the author: Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 17 (Prelude to Battle)

Bella's Point of View

When the first sunbeams of the morning light appeared, we were all in the training rooms of the castle. The reason that we were here at the crack of dawn was because Aro had suggested that we, well mainly me, come here so that I could learn to harness my power. And also so that I, as Aro puts it, "_spontaneously combust my guests_." As if I would. Well, maybe if they were acting like arrogant people without emotions.

I jumped and dodged as Felix pounced towards me, right in time too. If I had been a second later in my evasion, I would be a pile of stone. I used my vampire speed to get ahead of him and I was suddenly behind him. Before he had time to react, I threw him to other side of the room. I tested one of my other abilities. Suddenly all I focused on was the emotion of rage. Rage is a powerful emotion that lets me have access to my ability and that makes it stronger. Fire shot out of my hands and now, focusing on it, I tried to curl the flames into a shape of a ball. I did this with my other hand, as well. As I did this, I felt my eyes become searing hot and bright. I could sense the shock of all of the surrounding people. I looked up to see that Felix was frozen and that was all I needed to throw the two fireballs into him, making him fall and hit the stone floor as well as earning claps. I then reigned in my anger, causing my eyes to return to their usual crimson color.

"Isabella, that was quite good. Now, we will train with your shield next. Jane dear, would you?" Aro requested and she nodded in reply.

All of a sudden, the entire Cullen family was in a state of pain. I instantly tried to use my shield. It was like a rubber band that I could stretch wide. I focused even more, trying to expand it to reach the Cullens. I covered most of them. Then, I looked at Edward on his knees in pain. Did I want to save him from Jane's power? I thought for a moment and that's all it took for me to hesitantly place my shield around Edward as well. I mean, sure I might seem like I hate him to the very core of his existence and I am not close to forgiving him. In fact, I might never forgive him. Still, despite the fact that he does deserve this, I just couldn't handle all of the glares that were aimed at me.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle and Esme said it at the same time.

Meanwhile, I looked at Edward and he just looked pissed as if he thought I wouldn't make the decision to help him, instead leaving him lingering on in the grip of Jane's pain. I looked up to my mate, Aro. "Very good, my Isabella. It is so exciting to see the power that you possess," Aro said proudly. "Carlisle," he said as he turned and faced him with a stern look.

"Yes, Aro?" Carlisle answered respectfully.

"Is there any more information explaining Bella's unusual transformation?" my mate questioned.

"I'm afraid that there is not. I give my apologies, my dear friend," Carlisle apologized.

Aro nodded. I could feel the heartache – if he had a heart still – that I had put him through. I knew what this would do to him. His eyes fell on me and just like that he went the opposite direction and headed out of the training room. I did the same.

I was walking around the Castle and thinking on what I was doing while at the same time wondering to myself what I was and what I was supposed to do. Some people hold a special importance to the world and have responsibilities to keep. What was mine? What was my importance?

"You know what your importance is Isabella." I looked ahead and there he was. This time I knew he was real. Alexial was in his true form. That consisted of his long blonde hair, his long blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. Not to mention, how can I forget the pair of black Smokey wings that were so similar to my own?

He wasn't a figment of my imagination this time. He raised his hand towards my cheek. I looked away and suddenly pain erupted inside my back. My wings were reacting to the touch of the angel.

"What are you doing here Alexial?" I replied questioningly.

"I told you I would come, just as I you that you needed to prepare yourself," he stated. When he was about to say more, a loud sound came and a bell began ringing, vibrating against my ears. I covered both my ears with my hands. All that I could hear was the distinct sound of screaming.

It was the sound of a war that was now approaching. The battle would soon start – the battle that would decide my fate and the fate of others as well. And all that I could hope for was that I would be ready for it when it did.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: To answer tomanycats on how will the half angel and half vampire thing work? I would reply by I don't know yet I'm still juggling the idea about Bella being a hybrid of both. But further into the story you'll find out more on how I'm making this situation work for the story.

Also thanks for all of your reviews and comments about the story so far. I really appreciate it.

Here is chapter 18 :) Enjoy!

By the way if you read sentences that involve parenthesis ( ) that is inside Bella's mind.

Chapter 18 (The First Battle)

Bella's Point of View

In the distance I could hear the distinct repeating sounds of flapping wings hitting against the solidness of tress-the sound of crows flapping in the distance- everywhere I looked there was either an angel fighting a vampire or a vampire killing an angel. Or at least trying to kill one. It was almost twilight out, clouds surrounding the area. So it seemed clouded but at the same time bright. All I knew now was this was only the beginning. It would only become worst from here.

I tried my best to help the ones that were in need of my power. I saw everyone giving their all. To protect what was precious to them. Knowing that each one had a past and each one had a future. Each knowing that they were risking their ever so immortal lives when they fought. Holding nothing back. I felt my eyes drift to Aro where he was standing against one of the angels who was ultimately powerful. He had long brunette hair and angelic armor that was gold and silver. What really popped in my mind as I looked at him was his wings. They were a blinding white, the color that most angels or that most humans would refer to when they see or hear about angels.

I was so distracted by his appearance I didn't even notice that the angel had the upper hand in this battle. Not only were angels powerful but they were in a higher class then vampires. I looked at Aro and I felt what he was feeling - the feeling of fear. This was the first time in millennia that Aro has felt any source of or inclination to fear. And that definitely made me react. My eyes were searing as they reached their boiling point. That didn't really get their attention. What got their attention was the sudden release of my wings. They automatically started flapping back and forth. Letting me get used to it I started to ascend into the air.

All of them stopped, and went into a state of bewilderment. But that wasn't the case with one of the angels. He was tall and had cool reddish, brunette hair that almost covered half of his face and he had a black shiny silvery armor around him. He was holding an angelic sword that was as long as his arm. He raised it up and flew to me, and when he slashed it down I almost got cut but I dodged it.

"That was quite impressive half breed. Tell me what is your name? " he stated.

"First of all, I'm not a half breed. I'm a vampire and angel. I was Nephilum when I was still human ( I think) . Which made me aware of the supernatural (Just guessing) . Then I got turned by a vampire, which made me a hybrid - not a half breed but a hybrid. My name is Bella, and I'm your worst nightmare!" I yelled. (Wow, was I on a roll.) Suddenly my rage was blasting out a party. I couldn't control the insane amount of power that I was using. My hands were covered in flames flowing through the rest of my body. I yielded the flames to soar high and expand it out towards my enemy. Once it singed the enemy once there was no escaping the flame. He was instantly incinerated and there was nothing left remaining.

I looked around to the other angels and I saw Alexial fighting one of them. He was losing. I used the rest of my strength to fly over to him and help him. When I got there it was right in time. As the angel was almost ready to slash him, I gathered my rage and transformed it into one of my final fire balls and threw it to the opposing enemy. While he was distracted, I grabbed Alexial and went to the opposite side of where the enemy stood.

"Alexial, are you alright?" I questioned.

"Isabella... You shouldn't have done that. You could have died, especially since you know that you don't have full control of your abilities!" he yelled.

"I know, but when I saw you, you looked so defenseless you were almost killed," I replied truthfully.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing, 'cause you can't," I replied smiling at him.

"Isabella…" Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by the bright light of a thousand more angels appearing in the sky.

Just when the vampires were getting through the first round, more enemies appeared to take the place of the fallen. And it sank in just a little bit more…

This was just the beginning of a war that will decide ones fate.

A fate will leave a girl destined to ponder the question of where she came from, who she was, and what it all meant.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to the Author: Stephanie Meyer. But I do own my own characters Alexial, and the unknown character that you will soon find out.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Also a big thanks to A Thousand Undiscovered Stars. My beta I know that you know this. I'm going to say it again Thanks for all you do.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 19 (Similar Angels)

**Unknown **Point of View

As I descended down to the blood scorching chaos of the battle, I let my eyes drift through the raging war between my race, the angels, and the vampires. I had encountered many wars in my lifetime. Ever since I was born, God had made it my mission to help protect the peace, and fight whatever comes my way. As my eyes drifted across the field, my eyes stopped on the most strange and glorious girl that I ever laid my eyes on. She had brunette hair and she sparkled underneath the sunlight. She was now fighting the redheaded warrior named Zachariah. As I watched her, I noticed that she suddenly sprouted wings - black charcoal wings- similar to my own.

As she was fighting, I could hear the conversation they had.

"That was quite impressive half breed. Tell me your name," Zachariah demanded.

I sighed, waiting for her reply before I did anything. " First of all, I'm not a half-breed, I'm a hybrid . A hybrid of both vampire and angel. I was a Nephilum when I was still human. Oh, and my name is Bella and I'm your worst nightmare!" she yelled angrily and suddenly she was on fire, controlling the flames forming around her which she fired at Zachariah. For some odd reason, I felt a twinge of respect coming over me. But was it because of what she did or what she said?

**Bella's** Point of View

When I fired the last of my remaining strength at the red hair angel, a sense of light headiness came over me. It's like I lost control of my ability even though I executed it perfectly during my training. But that's the difference of being in battle. In training you get second chances, but in real life battle there is no second chances. The only two options are kill or be killed.

As I felt my body relax, my wings retracted, causing me to fall from the sky. All that I could see was an angel catching me. He had the same dark ebony wings as me, but what I noticed was his eyes and hair color that made my ever-still heart beat. He had brunette hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. The same eyes that I had when I was still human. He even looked like me.

After that, I drifted into complete unconsciousness. Man, can't I go somewhere , without blacking out?

**Aro's **Point of View

As I fought my battle, I knew that I was going to lose. This was the first time in my whole entire time of existing as a king of vampires that I ever felt that I was going to die. Pain and fear crept into me. Not liking the way that I was feeling, I tried to gather up all my strength but it was futile. He was stronger than any supernatural creatures that were in existence.

In a sudden swirl of the wind, my mate Isabella appeared and began shielding me from harm. I sure am lucky that a beautiful and powerful half-breed was on my side instead of against me. I could feel that she was angry through our bond that we have as mates. We can feel each other's emotions. I once asked Marcus about it. He said "Aro you and Isabella's bond is one of the strongest bonds that I have ever seen. Mine and Caius' bonds are nothing compared to what you and Isabella share," he had said. Suddenly, I was ripped from my inner thoughts by the sight of her when she got all fired up – literally. But this time was different. She was actually willing the fire to her advantage. It's like she had complete control over her elemental fire ability. I could feel that she was using all that remained of her strength for this and that this would be her last attack. I was right, of course.

She suddenly felt calm. That could only mean one thing – she fainted. Again. I was too slow to catch her. Before I knew what happened, an angel with black wings similar to her own held her in his arms and was looking down at her. For some reason, I had the idea that he knew her. With one last glance toward the battlefield in my ruling city Volterra, Italy, the angel vanished still holding my Bella securely in his arms as they both disappeared in flash of blinding white light.


	20. Chapter 20

A/Note: Sorry for being so late on the updates. I have finals this week. I did not forget about this story. I spent a lot of time on this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 20. By the way I changed the title of the story to blood is beauty. I wasn't feeling the title. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own the unknown character and Alexial.

Chapter 20

Bella's Point Of View (The Big Reveal)

I felt weak with all of my power used up. I fought with my heavy lids but I couldn't get my eyes to stay open. It was so bright and luminescent wherever I was, that I could barely open my eyes. I was laying on something soft and feathery. It was quite comfortable. I tried to get up, but my back was aching from pain that my wings caused and also - I didn't want to get up for the risk of meeting my captors, otherwise known as the people that kidnapped me. I gathered up some courage from my bond and began to open my eyes.

All I could see was that I was in a pure white room that consisted of long white walls, with stone breathtaking marble floors. The hallways were a few feet above me. So people like me that didn't know how to use their wings that much couldn't go escaping.

I was wrapped in my thoughts for far too long. Then, I heard a distinct sound from next to me. What stood in front of me could not be called a man because he wasn't - he was an angel. The same angel that captured me. The same man, with wings the exact shade that mine were and the same color eyes that I had when I was human. He looked at me, with something glinting in his eyes.

He stepped closer. And as I took one step back, he took another step forward. It occurred to me, as I took one more step back, that we could be doing this for an hour and never get anywhere. He moved as I was going to go to the opposite side of the room. When he blocked my path, he chose to finally speak.

"Isabella... Our meeting has been long overdue. You have grown to be both beautiful and angelic," he stated calmly. I was beginning to feel disturbed by his statement. But at the same time it intrigued me. What did he mean when he said that our meeting as overdue and what was up with his accusation of me growing, or changing rather. I've never seen him before and he sure as hell hasn't seen me before. That I know was true.

" Isabella, what I mean by this meeting being overdue is that I have been searching for you. Ever since you were born, in fact," he replied to the question that I had asked in my mind, almost as if he could read the very core of it. He nodded in reply to that thought. Great, vampires can't hear my thoughts yet with angels I'm an open book. "Why have you been searching for me since I was born? I didn't even know of the supernatural, so why would you be searching for me?" I yelled. He answered without hesitating and what he said shocked me to my very core.

"Isabella. . . I have searched for you because you are a very special being, a very special hybrid. When you were born, you had a special essence. Both because you were half angel, a race of the most powerful angelic beings ever created and you were part human. I didn't take you becoming a vampire into consideration. That changed things. Not only were you half angel but you were also half vampire. Making you dangerous but most importantly allowing you to wield more power than angels or vampires. Isabella... You come from a very powerful line of angels called the siren-nix. The siren-nix rule all of the angels. Isabella... I am your father."

I took a step back "No, you're not my father. My father is the police chief of Forks Washington, Charlie Swan. I am his daughter not yours!" I yelled, looking the other way, ready to escape from this desolate place. "Isabella, you are my daughter, how can you explain you being a Nephilum - half human and half angel - if both of your parents were human?" He stumped me but then I came up with an idea. Still, I let it go; it would do no use now.

"Fine, let's say that I believe you. What would that make me in the angel world? What would that make you father?" (I'm just going to call him Father not Dad cause he is not my dad).

"Well, Isabella, that makes me the King of the Angels and you the Princess, though only half since you are not full-blooded as I am. But in time, I see you as my soul heir and my daughter."

Great. Now, not only am I half angel and half vampire, I'm also Princess of the Angels. Could I get any more weird?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I made up a new story that's for the Lord of the Rings. Check it out. I am surprised that it turned out really good. I am so happy to all of you that read all of my stories. It helps me and I really appreciate it.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is rightfully owned by Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Alexial and Bella's Biological father and any other angels or vampires that I create.

Chapter 21 (Regret)

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't believe it. Why did everything that just seemed so… _surreal_ happen to me? All I ever wanted was to be just plain Isabella Swan. Not a hybrid cross between a vampire and angel. Don't forget to mention being a princess to top it off. I knew the world was full of adventure and possibilities but to let that happen to me…

A weird thought struck me then. I didn't even know his name. Here's a man that just claimed he was my father. I have a right to know. "What is your name? What do you go by?" I blurted out in surprise. The angel that claimed the title of father looked at me. He knelt before me like a prince to his princess. He answered.

"Many refer to me as king. But close friends and family refer to me by my real name. My real name is Lucian," he said as he came back to a standing posture.

I looked at my father- not my dad- but my father most commonly known as Lucian. He just stood there. Well more like posing in all of his high and mighty glory. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to accept any of this. Maybe not ever accepting it would make it not be true. Suddenly Alexial stepped in and stopped to look at me. "You knew who I was didn't you? You knew and didn't tell me!" I yelled in anger. Then I was mad. He composed himself in no way looking like he was sorry.

"Bella, I couldn't tell you. It was for your own good. I was only there to help and guide you towards the choices that were presented to you. You just made the right choices and followed them," he said in calmness and clarity. I couldn't look at him anymore. Afraid that I would do something that I would really regret. I felt my emotions going all over. To find that all in one day that you are a princess hybrid who was just betrayed by a friend. It sounds too cliché I know but it was.

I wanted to get out. Out from all of this. Was it too much to ever ask to just be an ordinary vampire with just a plain old ability that wasn't so coveted? "How do I get out here? I want to return to my family," I stated and it definitely wasn't a question. Rather a statement that said that you don't want to mess around with me. My father replied. "Isabella, I know that is seems hard to accept. But I hope in time that you will accept me. As for getting back I can't let you leave. You are between a war that has gone way back before you were born. You do not want to get further into it! I will not let you!" he yelled.

"I just found out who I am and just recently been turned into a vampire. By a vampire who loves me. It would seem that I am in this war and I can't just back out of this. I have friends and family counting on my return. It's not your decision whether or not that I could be in a battle or not. I am going back to my friends and my mate. Did I even mention that my mate is a king? So that makes me a queen. So now this war really involves me. You can't stop me!" I yelled emotionally in return. Making me get mad.

I started for an exit when a different angel came in front of me trying to not let me go anywhere. He had long silky black hair. Who was wearing black armor to match. Along with a sword as long as his arm slanted against his side. His wings were a dirty white but matched his face which was so angelic. I almost forgot that I was angry. I tried to get past him with my vampire speed but he was faster. I tried a fireball but I couldn't form one since I used all of my energy on the angel that tried to kill Aro.

"Why can't I go?" I questioned him again.

"You are too precious to me to ever let you go. I… can't let you…go back," he replied. He neared me walking slowly. I tried to think of any other way of escape because I didn't want to be here. I just didn't. I just want to be by Aro's side. To see everyone again. To make apologies to everyone. Cause what if I go with all of the others to the true death of my race. What would be left of me? Who would even remember me? Aside from Aro and the Guard. Did I want to die with a guilty conscious on me?

I felt this feeling right where my heart used to beat. A feeling came up within me. It felt like air circling around my frozen un-beating heart. That's all that I could describe it like. I suddenly looked down at my feet. I saw air twirling around me forming a circle and spiraling out of control. It then spiraled up towards my hands. It would seem that my hands knew what to do as they raised (without any prompting from me) up into nothingness. There was a portal of air and I didn't know where it went or where it would lead me. But anything sounds better than here. Better than getting stuck here thinking of all I ever regretted in my life.

I walked into the force of the winded portal and I stepped out. Afterwards, it automatically closed behind me, not allowing anyone on the other side to follow. Which was a good thing I suppose. I looked at my surroundings before me it was the courtyard of the Volturi castle. There were many roses that surrounded the area. A flower can be gentle and harmless. But on the other side it could be so much freighting and devious. Kind of like a double edged sword. That's like me. On the one side, when I was still human I couldn't think about hurting anyone. On the other hand, now that I'm a vampire cross hybrid, I wouldn't regret killing or hurting someone that is or was precious to me.

I walked further and ended up in a corridor where a big reunion was set up. How could they have known that I would be returning? Alice, she still knew that I hate surprises. I am going to do her one good when I get my hands on her. Making me to stop and realize that this was the beginning of where my life ended and started.

Once I made it at the end of the corridor and stepped inside of the vast beautiful throne room there were a lot of vampires gathered to welcome me back. All including the three kings of course, the guard, and also all of the Cullen's. I should feel happy to see all of them, even the Cullens. For if I didn't find that other ability of mine I would probably not be here and wouldn't be able to see any of them ever again. Regret. One word. It's just one word but has a lot to follow it. Through all the dangers in this world, regret is the only thing that people think. I thought about this.

All of my friends and family were here. They were here for me. I walked towards the Cullens. They were all laughing and seemed really happy that I returned. When I neared them they stopped and looked at me. I tried to say something. But Alice interrupted me and pounced on me, pulling me into a hug and surprising me. Then, knowing why she did it, I returned it. I gave her a sly smile. A little smile but not a big smile. I turned towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme. I'm sorry for all that I have done to you. I know that none of it was your fault and you were just following what your son thought best. I do not blame you for complying with his wishes. I want two to know that I consider you both as my parents and that I will always love you," I said in the most sincere way. Carlisle smiled in reply as Esme gave me a hug. I nodded, then turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Rosalie, Emmett I'm so sorry for what I put you two through. I never meant to break apart your family and I never meant to put you guys through a time where you guys weren't happy. I love you guys. Even you Rose. I hope you can forgive me," I said apologetically.

Emmett gave me a big huge bear hug. "Of course sis I forgive you. I've been waiting to talk to you just like before. We have some good times ahead," I smiled I looked at Rose she just smiled. I know for whatever she replied she would make the person feel worse about herself. I looked at Jasper and Alice. I know that Jasper could feel how sorry I was and how I regretted what I felt before. He just gave me a smile and a nod. I nodded back. I looked back. I looked at Alice and she smiled also. I was glad that I had my sister back. Even if she makes me go shopping.

Finally I turned my face and body towards the only Cullen left. Edward. The lone vampire that said he didn't love me in order to protect me. But still loved me, yes that made complete sense. "Edward, I knew what you did was to protect me and you were only thinking what was best for me at the time. But you could have included me in on the decision to see if there was another way. When you did that to me I couldn't live with myself. You left me broken. I hope in time that you can forgive me, but I will not forgive you. We can be friends, but you must know that I don't forgive you," I painfully said. I turned a full three-hundred and sixty degrees and looked at my mate. I ran into his arms and kissed him. Happy that I was back where I belonged. And soon will belong for the rest of my existence.

Not worrying about all that has happened. But enjoying my life at it is. With all of my friends and family.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by the Author Stephanie Meyer.

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 22 - (Feeding)

I was slowly walking out of the throne room after a full night of peace and forgiveness, where everyone was happy just for that little bit of time that we were given. Now, everyone was preparing for the battle that would be the final end. The battle that will decide everything. Everything that I have been through has led me to this, my destiny.

I made my way to the training room. As I walked on my way towards where I was going to practice my skills. I suddenly had this urgent craving. A craving that was so distant before. A feeling that I didn't even think about, a speck deep inside my head. I didn't remember the last time that I fed. All I was feeling was the sudden fire. A fire that could only be sedated by the delicacy of warm blood.

I turned my body the other way and sauntered off the opposite way of the training room and towards the dungeons. I was almost there and the aroma down there well it wasn't good by all means. I made it down there and what I saw would have freaked me out when I was still human but now I didn't know what to think. When I turned I made my mind up that I wouldn't feel anything. I became a vampire to get revenge. That didn't work out too well, but Edward will still be wandering the earth by himself until he finally dies.

The room that I was in was dark and damp. I could hear a distant water droplet in the distance. I suppose it was a kind of marker for whoever lives down here to pass the time. I kept walking and I saw many cells that were livable, but I also saw cells that if you were in there too long then you would for sure go crazy. Seeing people shackled up against the cold wall. So there wasn't any sign of escape. I made it to where I wanted. I stopped and propped my hand on the steel cold door which matched my own temperature. I pulled it towards me and it creaked loudly, making it sound like it hasn't been used in close then a century.

What sat inside was a boy no older than his mid-twenties. He had long dark black hair that was all ruffled up. He had scrapes all along his body making him weak to do anything. He looked at me and his eyes were a dark brown. By his appearance he would look like he was older but wasn't. When he looked at me there was a large amount of fear coming from him. If I was still human I would care about why this human was in here. But I was vampire and this was my nature. I don't know about angels though. What do angels even eat? I put those thoughts encased deep into my inner most thoughts. I knelt down before this weakling human. He started to scoot back from me but found out he couldn't. He had frozen in fear. I pulled his head to the left, holding his head there while looking for a good view of his throat.

He was screaming so I set my hand around his mouth so that I couldn't hear him. I then licked his throat. He was trying to get away from me but he still sat there frozen. I then I bit him. The taste of his blood was warm and it gave me such strength that I couldn't stop myself. The feeling that came over me was euphoric. Maybe it was because I hadn't fed in a long, time but he was so tasty. I kept on sucking it was like warm tasty liquid sliding down my throat. I could hear his heart beating slower and slower I gave him one last look and he looked like he was in a haze. I couldn't tell since I drank the last drop that he had to offer.

I stood up, taking in the mess that was around me. I frowned a little at all of the blood that got on my wings and clothes. He was so good though... I made my way back up and I never took a second glance at the man I just ate. I just kept walking until I was in front of Aro's room. Making a short stop, I entered his closet and all he had was suits and ties and pants - making this closet boring. I then saw a rather exquisite dress towards the back, deep in his closet. Maybe he hadn't meant me to see it but I shoved the thought away. I came closer to it and it was just breathtaking.

It was a long white silk dress that, if I put it on, would look extremely graceful. It had ruffles going from one shoulder to the waist line making a knot; then letting the ruffles going in two directions making a v-cut down. I took a shower first, making sure my wings were clean, then I dried myself off and went to the dress. I slowly and carefully put the dress on. It fit me amazingly. I looked in the mirror, and I was gorgeous. I went to the door and opened it, heading towards the training room to show off my dress and also to prepare for the final battle that would decide my destiny. That would decide the fate of both angels and vampires – the fate of the world.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My life is getting really busy all of the sudden. I will be posting every 5 or 10 days. So don't loose faith in this story. Thanks again to A thousand undiscovered stars for who has helped with this story.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Bella's father and Alexial and any other angels that I create.

Chapter 23 (Plan?)

3rd Person's View

As she continued walking through the big glass Italian double doors that were beside her that marked the big arena type training room, all of the vampires that were in the room stopped to look at her. She was by far the most powerful and the most well praised to win against the Angels. Even if she was new to all of this and born a mere couple of days ago. She was a hybrid after all

She was dressed in a white silk dress that was a corset at the top and beaded in careful embroidery. Then the dress slid down her figure and stopped at mid-waist into two parts to show the rest of her legs. As she walked towards her mate, he gave her a look that said "You should have asked to where that dress." but he buried it away.

They had no idea that in not even an hour their war would change the course of history.

Bella's Point of View

I went straight up the long dwindling staircase that led to the training room, which seemed at the time like it could go on for forever and ever. I felt rejuvenated and full of energy.

I stopped suddenly, trying to hear something but couldn't and now I'll have to live with this. As soon as I drank the last drop of his existence I could feel the feeling when I did and going through with it caused me to regret doing it. So far my mind was telling me that I did.

I started walking again, towards the big tinted glass Italian doors marking the training room. I stopped in front of the doors, already fed and everything and ready to take on whatever. I walked in and everyone stopped to look at their queen. I continued on my path and headed towards Aro. As I took a step and I barely missed the knife being thrown right at me meaning it to hit Dimitri by Felix. I continued on.

As I neared my mate, I kept on having this recurring feeling deep inside myself. Ever since that last feeling as I pushed aside the human side of myself I could feel this dreading feeling that something was coming. And coming fast. I looked up and saw that Aro was not happy that I decided to put the dress on. But I knew that he would simply push it aside.

I looked at my surroundings and everyone, I mean everyone, was here. All training and coming up with strategies to beat the angels. I looked at the three kings and from the expression that lay on their faces they did indeed have one.

"So what is the plan?" I asked questionably.

"Our plan is to have a surprise attack, having you - sorry my dear - as a decoy then we will have both Dimitri and Felix capturing their leader. Lastly when we have him captured we will kill him. It is as simple as that," the blonde king said.

From what Caius said they were going to kill my father. I know as of right now that we weren't really that close. But if he wanted to protect me from the upcoming battle, then he cared enough to not get me involved. From that act of kindness I couldn't see him, my father which I don't really want to accept but who I would sooner or later, killed.

"You can't attack their leader!" I shouted earning me surprised looks from everyone.

"Why not Bella?" Carlisle said. Everyone looked at me for an answer to Carlisle's question. I looked at everyone and I just blurted it out. I couldn't keep the truth away from them anymore. I couldn't lie. Not anymore.

"You can't kill him because he's… my father."

That got a reaction. Aro threw a chair showing how angry he was as Marcus just sat on his throne. While Caius had his usual stoic face planted on him. Ever since I forgave everyone the mood in the atmosphere seemed like it took a turn for the better. But right now wasn't the case.

Then I felt the feeling again. The feeling that someone or something was coming. Like my wings could detect others coming. Maybe it was just my wings connecting to their kin. Waiting to feel the drugged sensation that fills them whenever their touch appears.

I looked up at the training arena that had a glass dome equipped to it. So we could have sunlight for the many vampires that missed the sun because of the "sparkle" problem, and moonlight for whoever needed a night out, or something. It was a beautiful night well minus the scattered angels that were forming around the arena.

I could hear the distinct sounds of swords clashing from the anticipation of the coming battle. So it was time. The final battle. The battle that would decide not just my fate, but the fate of all of the others that I care about.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: hey guys just like I promised. Here is chapter 24. This chapter might be the third from the last. I don't know if there is going to be a sequel yet. But I will let all of you know.

Hope you enjoy! Just as much I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I Do not own Twilight but it would be cool if I did. The only characters that I own are my own including: Alexial, Bella's father, and any other angels that I may create.

Chapter 24 (In the End)

Bella's Point of View

When I heard the distinct sounds of clashing swords against the solidness of the glass dome. My wings were giving me an irritating sensation that this would be it. The battle that we all have been waiting for. As I looked around to my brothers and sisters who consisted of the three kings, the guard, and the Cullens. I could see that they were anticipating that this would be it for them, too. Wishing that I had worn something a little more appropriate for this kind of situation, I readied myself for the full on attack that would soon take place.

Suddenly I instantly looked up and saw that from how they were pounding the glass fell and the scene was that of heaven. Angels cascaded down with the moonlight shining from distinct angles. Making the angel's armor shine in all of its glory. I spotted Alexial and watched as he fell like he was a fallen angel, sent down to earth to bring destruction from just one glance at him. The last angel fell with grace. He was the one that protected me well tried to do anyways the one with the same eyes that I had when I was human. The Angel formally known as Lucian. To me, my father. All of the angels stood on both sides of him. Gripping swords almost to the brink of bleeding.

"My daughter, it is good to see you again. For I wish this would have been under different circumstances. Bella, are you sure I can't reason with you to come over to my side to stay safe and to stay away from all of this pain and suffering that you have been forced to live through?" I could tell that he meant what he said. From his reaction as to which he looked the other way. His face was one of just a worried father that was really worried about his daughter. But on the other side it could be a trick or something. I mean what did I truly knew about him. I don't know his personality or how he acts usually so I can't tell if I could trust him or not.

In reply to his question. "First I'm sure that I don't want to and second they didn't force me to do anything. I did everything based on my free will. They have nothing to do with this. I mean what are we are fighting for?" Glancing away from him.

"My daughter, I'm sorry then, I with this could have been more different than this. But the outcome of this will not be pretty at all. For you would have wished that you choose my side. "As he fluttered his wings in a series of movements flapping so in a flash he was almost behind me. If it wasn't for Jane then I would have… I could see Lucian stop for a millisecond and turn towards Jane. I expected her power to work on him but it did only for a short amount of time. Another angel went towards Jane as Alec used his power to intercept him and blind him from all he knew. He stopped and just like that Alec jabbed his sword right within the very core of the angel. Killing him.

I looked towards Aro my mate and saw him heading towards the direction of my father. I could see that Lucian was in heading to the very same direction. I could feel what Aro was feeling and it was the feeling that I haven't even felt before. The feeling to protect what was precious to him. The feeling of protecting and giving rise to a power that no force could damage nor break. The power of love.

I saw Aro taking a fighting stance. With one sword raised for the hilt of the blade was at eyes length with the blade pointing to his opponent. I looked at Lucian, my father; he had a stance identical to Aro's. With his wings spreading out to unveil what a majestic creature an angel could be.

They circled around each other. Sizing each other up they stopped and took one unnecessary breathe well for Aro and Lucian for one single moment had the some emotion in his eyes but that was gone as both of them started running towards each other. Their swords met with an ear piercing sound. As Lucian rose his sword Aro tried to strike him but Lucian vastly defended himself. It wasn't enough even with a vampire's speed and strength it was just not enough. As I watched the battles that were in front of me, I felt like I was burning. I looked at myself I could see my arms were a bright orange and red color with sparkles in addition my white dress was reflecting off from the bright luminescence.

I was so caught up in what I was doing that I saw what people would consider awful and terrible. Wishing that this battle wasn't even happening. I was questioning myself on how this fight with Aro and Lucian got to this. Like the battle was in slow motion I could see clearly I started running towards my mate but I was too late, from a surprise attack from another angel that stayed in the very back stabbed Aro right through the heart. I could see this Angel holding something that almost resembles fire, but wasn't fire at all. He combined it with his sword and suddenly Aro wasn't there. My mate was gone and all I had that was going through my mind was the vengeance. Vengeance on the angel that did this. I felt myself igniting in a literal flame. I used my wings and vampire's speed to quickly get to the angel that did that and came to the angel. Quickly from behind I incinerated him from just one touch of my sword since the sword too was a flame.

I could feel and taste the wetness that dared to come down from my eyes. I stopped then, letting my emotions rule. I went over to the place that Aro just was. I went down on my knees. Sobbing and mourning. Just like a human for the first time in my whole entire existence as a vampire.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry if this chapter seems a little short. This will probably be the second to last chapter of the story. Next chapter I plan on ending it. It has been a blast writing this for all of you. Keep on reviewing because your reviews make me a better writer. Also a big huge thanks to my Beta: A Thousand Undiscovered stars for who help made this story amazing. Lastly a big huge thanks to you the fans. Without whom this story would have been taken down within the first week.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. All rights are reserved to their original owner Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Alexial, Lucian, and any other angels that I may create in the future.

Chapter 25 (Final Battle at Long Last)

Bella's Point of View

As I knelt down to the stone marble floor, I could feel it. There wasn't anything left. Nothing to identify with. Nothing. Like a memory that was slowly depreciating at a fast pace. I couldn't handle this. Not again. After Edward left me in the woods my heart broke and shattered into a million pieces. But this was so much more. I couldn't bear this kind of pain. This kind of pain never fades away. When a vampire is separated from their mate the bond that the two formed is always there reminding the remaining that this was all that was left for you. All that was left in an eternity. Without another to spend it with you, each moment of eternity seems like a thousand years. Never moving and never changing.

I could hear distant voices all around me. I stood up and directed my gaze at the one person who ended the life of my mate. My father, I don't think he deserves the title.

"Lucian…Why did you…" I glanced down trying to not let my emotions get to me. If I did then I don't know what the outcome would be.

"Bella, I told you that you should have been on my side. I said that you wouldn't like the outcome of this fight. If you listened to me then you could have saved yourself all of this regret." I snapped my head up showing the tears that dared to come down my face. "How could… How could you say that..." Those were the same words that Edward had said. When he first saved me at the hospital. Painful memories at a time like this. Slowly I was getting madder and madder every second that he was just standing there. Standing there and telling this to my face. Wasn't a father supposed to, I don't know, _care_ about his children? Through thick and thin and would always take the child's side no matter what. He wasn't any father of mine, no, he was my enemy. What do we do to enemies? I will kill him in name of the Volturi, and in the name of my dead mate.

Lucian looked at me and he could tell from my eyes that I didn't care anymore that to me this was the only kind of revenge that I could make. To revenge my only beloved , so that Aro could find some sort of peace somewhere. I got ready in a battle stance with my one hand in front of me and the other in the back. I used my power to summon up some fireballs that lay in the palms of my hands. As I let my wings spread out I could see him doing the same. As he slowly pulled his sword out of his sheath. Taking a similar battle stance that he had done previously. As he took his time. I could feel myself getting hotter as the final battle was starting. Flames erupted on me and around me. Marking the starting point of the battle. I ran at vampire's speed ahead throwing one of my fireballs at him. He blocked just as he was going to strike I grabbed the nearest sword that happened to be lying on the ground right next to me blocking his sword as well.

"You will lose my precious daughter, what can you possibly achieve in doing this?" as he leaned heavier on the sword making the edge of his sword that much closer to my throat.

"One, do not call me your daughter, cause after you killed Aro you do not deserve that title, and second, do not under estimate your enemy." I spat as I used my vampire strength and wings to push him off into the air. As he floated into the air, I went fast and through about 3 fireballs at him, making him weak. Then I came up behind him just as fast.

"My daughter, No Bella , You made me proud" he said just as pushed my sword up behind him. As he said that when I was stabbing him. As he broke off my sword he plummeted to the ground. As I stayed there flapping my wings into the air I could see all the angels that were surrounding me. As I looked down I saw my family, my vampires ready to sprint into action. As I looked up again I could see one of the angels coming towards me. One of them had really long dirty blond hair. His skin was almost as fair as mine. He had shining armor that held the crest of a flame. He was complemented with a long sword that was held in the position of his back.

He was now in front of me. He slowly went down on his knees and kneeled. As I took my eyes off of him I could see all the angels copying him. As though they didn't really want to do it I could see them complying with this angel's actions. I looked down and saw my vampire family with worried looks, wondering what was happening. I didn't know the answer. I could only watch on, as clueless as they were, as I watched each and every one of the angels bow down – to me.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Hey guys I just want to say thank you for the 100 reviews. I wasn't expecting this story to be so popular. You guys have made this story a dream. Thank you for reading it and following it. This is the last chapter of this story, but Later in the following months I am making a sequel. So don't worry all unanswered questions will be answered in the sequel. Also thank you my Beta: A Thousand Undiscovered stars. Thank you for editing and doing such a great job giving me feedback and ideas.

~Hope you enjoy! Thank You!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to the original Author of Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Lucian, Alexial, and my new angel Lumiere.

Chapter 26 ( Not Goodbye)

Bella's Point Of View

I didn't know what surprised me more. The fact that my family was more confused or the this Angel and the others were bowing down to me. As if I was what. Almost as if I was there new. I couldn't finish that thought. I looked down at the warrior. He rose as all the others did.

"Isabella, my name is Lumiere, I was your father's right hand. For your father was the king. I am by Royal law to assist the new heir. Since your father never produced any more heirs it is rightfully for me to say that you Princess Isabella the last of Siren-nix Royal Line are hereby Queen."

All of them looked at me awaiting for my answer. I looked back down at my family. All of them were shocked just as much as I was. I knew my answer I raised my head with a brand new confidence that was pouring out of me.

"Lumiere, I see that you are a loyal right hand, and that Lucian was a great king, who always well what I could see cared about you and your kin. But I can't accept the title my whole existence belongs here. Here where my family is. I cant just turn my back on the people that I care about in my whole being. I am grateful for the offer and I'm even more grateful that you would accept me into one of you so easily. But my place is here, and what ever you do my answer would stay the same."

As I turned my figure back I was flying down towards the vampire area of the arena.

"Isabella, Know that I was honored to serve your father, and I would've been honored to serve you. But in our Kind we are only given a chance. You denied coming with us once , you aren't going to be given another chance."

Lumiere said. As he looked at me for one final time. I looked back in reply.

"Lumiere, Thanks for giving me a chance, but know that I can't. I belong here. But I have one question for you before you all leave."

I took a step forward towards all of them.

"What." With a hint of surprise showing upon his face.

" Who if I was the next to rule, who is going to."

I stopped and he showed some understanding of my question.

"Well, since you the only surviving of your Line. Your father did mention another that we could turn to just in case that you decided not to. Who you ask, the only one capable of ruling would be one angel in particular." he stated as he was getting closer to me.

"Who?"

I said more in curiosity. He was pondering around if he should tell me or not. He had that look that said if he told me the truth, that I would exaggerate or something.

"The Queen, she will not be happy in the slightest, she was really willing to meet you. To see the great Princess the last of the Siren-nix Royal Line. She will probably take this as a sign of war or something of the sort. "

the color drained from my face well if there was color. For some strange reason I felt that my whole existence just disappeared. I looked at my family, I didn't want to see anyone else die because of me. I was so lost I didn't hear Caius say something.

" If it is war that you are insinuating, then know that we are prepared for you have to face two vampire kings and a Queen. Not to mention all of the Guard and Our friends."

I looked at him for once I felt like what I was before Aro died. For an instant my life was decided. I could go on living with the kings, and the Guard my family. For what ever happens next in the next day, week, month, year, century, or millennium. We are ready for it.

I looked up back at the array of Angels. I Looked at Lumiere and Alexial for not the last time. But for a confirmation that this wasn't the last time that I would see them. They both and the rest of the angels turned away. Leaving me with sounds of fluttering wings in the distance. As I look at the family that I always had all this time.


	27. Update Sequel!

Update! Update! Update!

Hello Guys and Gals! I finally updated and made my sequel to Blood is Beauty. Hopefully you guys are excited just as I am. I already wrote the first chapter so keep an eye on my profile page. Even though it's not fall yet, I was just so inspired that I wanted to start the story a little earlier then I planned. Hopefully you will enjoy the sequel just as much as the first one. So I should have the story posted today or tomorrow. Whenever A Thousand Undiscovered Stars sends me back the chapter.

Thanks for being such loyal and excited fans for my stories,

Bella4evr3,

Chrysta


End file.
